


Легенда

by lebkuchenhaus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: Автор: LebkuchenhausБета: АйсураРазмер: МиниПредупреждения: В сущности, это самая обычная сказка. Практически без намеков на слэш, но с неокончательной смертью персонажа второго плана.Юный рудокоп находит рубин там, где их не может быть. Сохранить? Продать? Все решает старая легенда, рассказанная вечером у камина.





	Легенда

Все толпились вокруг Ольве, хлопали по плечам, пожимали руки, поздравляли. Ольве оторопело улыбался в ответ, скользя огрубевшими от работы с киркой пальцами по чужим, горячим ладоням, а сам с трудом верил своей находке. Ведь знал, что так бывает, сам слыхал истории, про рудокопов, что находили рубины в этих горах. Везение. Потому что никаких рубинов в Красных горах отродясь не было. Бывало, найдется один, такой же случайный, так лорд нагонит рабочих и давай вгрызаться в породу, а все бестолку. Медь здесь добывали, и только. Погоняет рудокопов с полгода, да так ничего и не найдет, успокоится, позабудет, передаст земли наследнику, или продаст, а тут вдруг снова рубин.  
Знал все эти истории Ольве, когда шел наниматься, знал но не верил до конца. Часто их там находят, рубины эти? За десяток лет пара камушков и попадется. Последний нашел Торио, года три назад. Ольве не знал его, только историю слышал. Тот не дожидаясь следующего дня ушел в город, на деньги менять. Да там и сгинул. Старожилы так говорили. Но Ольве не очень-то им верил. Не про рубин, про то, что сгинул.  
И вот теперь он сам нашел камень. Крупный, с голубиное яйцо. Чистый. Он ударил киркой по особенно твердому участку породы, который довольно долго никак не мог расколоть и, наконец, тот поддался, а отвалившись, рассыпался мелким крошевом, засыпав ноги Ольве по щиколотки. Когда он проморгался от поднявшейся пыли, то увидел прямо на поверхности, что-то блестящее, наклонился и еще не успел рассмотреть толком, а внутри уже все обмерло от догадки — вот он, камень.  
Ужасно хотелось бросить все и выйти на солнечный свет, рассмотреть находку. Но Ольве понимал, что Лазо — местный управляющий, и плетей всыпать за такое может. Поэтому только протер камень краем рубашки, да в него же и завязал покрепче, чтобы упаси духи не потерять.  
За то уж во время обеда он смог налюбоваться на камень. Вместе с остальными рудокопами. И крепко призадуматься, куда его деть? Ольве понимал, конечно, что камень можно продать, а если постараться, то и за хорошую цену. Матери помочь и сестре хорошее приданое собрать. И самому, наверное, немного останется. Но для этого камень надо было для начала сберечь. А то в штольне легко что-нибудь ценное потерять. Отлично он понимал Торио, что не стал задерживаться, но сам не мог все бросить.  
С обеда он возвращался в темное нутро штольни последним. А на входе увидел Атрея, старика, что караулил вход да помогал разгружать тачки с рудой.  
— Дядя Атрей! — позвал он не громко, знал, бывший вояка не так плох как выглядит.  
— Что мальчик? — выцветшие глаза смотрели цепко. Ольве задумался, какого они были цвета, когда Атрей был молод, но не стал спрашивать у старика.  
— Дядя Атрей... Не мог бы ты... сохранить для меня кое-что? — Ольве замялся, не хотелось обременять старика, но в тоже время он понимал, у Атрея камень будет в надежных руках.  
— Что, мальчик, нашел сегодня что-то? — хитро прищурившись спросил Атрей. — Ну, показывай!  
Ольве достал камень и протянул его на ладони старику.  
— А... — потянул Атрей, — Айнарова кровь...  
Юноша хотел было спросить, что имел ввиду старик, но тут на свет вышел Лазо.  
— Эй, бездельник! Думаешь, раз камушек нашел, работать больше не надо? — Лазо выразительно помахал плетью и снова нырнул в темноту штольни.  
— Иди, — услышал Ольве дребезжащий голос старика и повернулся. — Иди, я сохраню, будь спокоен.  
— Спасибо, дядя Атрей! — Ольве прокричал слова благодарности уже на бегу. Влетел под каменный свод, запетлял меж подпорками, схватил одиноко лежащую кирку, взвесил в руке и понял, не его, теперь намучается. Была у них такая, «последняя» кирка, ей работал тот, кто последним заходил в штольню. Не удобная до жути, столько раз просили Лазо заменить ее, или хоть как-то подправить, чтобы не натирать кровавые мозоли, но тот был глух к этим просьбам. И не похалтуришь с ней, выработка по норме. Нет нормы, можно тех же плетей отхватить. Вот и старались все не связываться с последней киркой. И Ольве тоже, да вот сегодня не повезло. Он вздохнул и начал наматывать на руки, специально припасенные для такого случая, тряпицы, вспоминая добрым словом сестру, что почти силком заставила их взять с собой. Если бы не Лина, на завтра трудно бы ему пришлось и с обычной киркой.  
Норму Ольве выполнил. Пусть и на чистом упрямстве. Выходил из штольни он тоже последним. Солнце уже садилось и глаза не так болели на ярком свету после полутьмы, разгоняемой лишь масляными лампами. Примостился на край телеги и дремал всю дорогу до поселения. Еще две недели и его вахта закончится: вернется в деревню, успеет до дождей поправить крышу, дров наколоть к зиме... родных повидать, мать, сестренку. А потом снова на рудник. В обеденном зале он прикидывал когда и где сменять камень на деньги, когда вспомнил, что сам предмет размышлений у старика Атрея. Ольве понадеялся что так оно и есть, и быстро доев наваристую похлебку (на питании Лазо никогда не экономил, за это его уважали, голодом никогда не морил) отправился на поиски старика. Тот нашелся довольно быстро — около камина, с причитающейся каждому кружкой пива в руках. Ольве подсел поближе.  
— Дядя Атрей, ты говорил, что-то про Айнарову кровь... Расскажи.  
Старик хитро глянул своими выцветшими глазами на Ольве; Атрея ценили и за дар рассказчика тоже, поэтому как только ближайшие мужики услышали, что юноша просит историю, тоже присоединились к уговорам.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, раз вы все так хотите, — старик сделал пару глотков, прочистил горло. — Да и день сегодня такой... Расскажу.  
  
  
_На заре мира, когда Айнар, сеющий жизнь и Маглор, пожинающий смерть были совсем молоды, они еще не разделили обязанности и все делали вместе — сеяли жизнь и пожинали смерть. Всё-всё вместе. Похожи они были чрезвычайно: оба высокие, красивые, золотоволосые. Только у Айнара оперение на крыльях белоснежное, а у Маглора иссиня-черное. И были очень привязаны друг к другу, как братья, хотя братьями не были, не смотря на то что вышли из лона одной женщины._  
_— А разве так бывает? — спросил кто-то тихонько, но слух у старика Атрея был еще острый._  
_— У духов-богов и не так может быть, — назидательно ответил он, подняв палец вверх._  
_Так вот, вместе они первый раз посеяли жизнь: взошли травы, деревья, появились звери и птицы, а потом появились люди. Деревья росли все выше, зверей становилось больше, приумножалось и людское племя. И однажды люди не поделили что-то меж собой и случилась первая битва. И небратья Айнар с Маглором черной бурей, диким ветром, летали над первым полем брани и собирали души, которые сами же и сеяли до того. Как? У каждого из них была золотая перчатка и золотая сеть. Когда душа вылетала из тела, они хватали ее и засовывали в сеть. Некоторые души снова возвращались в мир людей, некоторые до сих пор томятся в их чертогах._  
_Но однажды поссорились духи, по глупому, из-за девы. Она пленила разумы обоих. Каждый хотел чтобы дева стала именно его. Не подумали боги, что не хочет она становиться женой ни одного, ни другого. И пока они ссорились, сложила из ножей оленя, и вдохнула в него душу, которую упустили небратья из-за ссоры, оживила этого оленя и приказала ему небратьев убить. Пока Маглор и Айнар ругались на опушке леса, олень смог незамеченным подойти очень близко, а когда небратья поняли, что им грозит опасность, было уже поздно. Огромными ветвистыми рогами из ножей, он поранил духов-богов, и ранил их еще сильнее, пока они, пытались убить зверя._  
_Так вышло, что Маглор всегда носил с собой орудия жатвы. Он выхватил из-за пояса перчатку, надел ее и пока Айнар отвлекал оленя, поднырнул под его грудь и беспрепятственно выхватил душу из железного тела. Тотчас рассыпался олень на отдельные ножи, из которых его сложила дева. Так духи-боги и помирились. Но были оба серьезно ранены. Поддерживая друг друга, как только братья могут, долетели до своих чертогов, где смогли оправиться от ран. А их кровь, что падала вниз, превращалась в рубины и сапфиры, стоило ей только коснуться земли._  
_С тех пор в этих местах можно найти эти камни. Рубины все больше в горах, а сапфиры в долине. Так как они летели, вдоль границы гор. А духи, помирившись окончательно, разделили жизнь и смерть, чтобы никто больше не смог застать их врасплох и подкрасться незамеченным._  
  
  
Когда старик закончил рассказывать, в зале была тишина. Далеко не все слышали эту легенду впервые, но когда Атрей начинал рассказывать, все остальные разговоры сами собой стихали.  
Скрипнула ставня и все словно очнулись от сна, кто-то начал разминать ноги или спину после тяжелого дня, кто-то поспешно доедал уже успевшую остыть похлебку. Люди стали выходить и готовиться ко сну. А Ольве так и сидел рядом со стариком. Не то чтобы он хотел прямо сейчас забрать свой камень. Он, пожалуй, даже почти забыл про него. Ольве казалось, что старику есть еще что рассказать, нужно только чтобы все остальные ушли.  
Через какое-то время так и случилось.  
— Ну что, есть еще вопросы? — хитро спросил Атрей.  
— Расскажи мне, — сам не понимая о чем, попросил Ольве. Старик пожевал в задумчивости губу, но кивнув каким-то своим мыслям начал рассказ:  
— Это была страшная битва. Нас было очень много — сто тысяч! Но и врага нашего было не меньше. Меня придавило лошадиной тушей уже под конец битвы. Дура поймала копье и сбросив меня, грохнулась сверху. Я тогда лежал и думал, что все, Маглор заберет мою душу. Не так конечно думал. Думал, что просто помру. Временами терял сознание от боли, потом приходил в себя. А потом рядом со мной упал краснобрюхий, мы их так звали за красные мундиры. Упал и давай хрипеть. Глазами вращает дико и шепчет что-то не переставая. Я прислушался и понял. Маглор. Вот что он шептал. Он пытался отползти назад, получалось так, что ближе ко мне. Он, наверное, уже ничего не соображал и не видел толком, просто полз от какого-то своего кошмара. Но потом и я кое-что увидел. Он повернулся ко мне и глядя прямо в глаза, почти осмысленно, произнес: «Это Маглор». И тут я увидел в его глазах, которые в тот же миг остекленели, отражение златовласого бога с очами, полыхающими огнем. Наверное, я снова отключился, потому что следующее, что помню, это как ворона пытается расклевать мне придавленную ногу. Пришлось отгонять ее тем, что под руку попадалось. В какой-то момент попался небольшой камень, я кинул его, попал в ворону, но камень странно отскочил от птицы, потом от крупа лошади, и снова упал рядом с моей рукой. И тут-то мне уже ничего не помешало его разглядеть. Да, мальчик, верно, это была «Маглорова кровь», — и старик полез за пазуху за тряпичным кошелем, развязал шнурок и вытряхнул на ладонь два камня: один его, рубин, и еще один — чистейшей воды сапфир — Маглорову кровь.  
— Ты не продал его? — удивился Ольве.  
— Нет, конечно, — засмеялся старик, — только дураки продают их, только дураки.  
— Но почему?  
— Эх... Молодые, горячие... — посетовал Атрей. — Дар духов-богов, они отметили тебя, — и ткнул узловатым пальцем прямо Ольве в лоб. — Маглор показал мне свое лицо, дал мне частицу своей плоти, а я продай ее? — старик уже откровенно смеялся, — Ну и дурень же ты!  
Ольве стало стыдно. Как же он сам не догадался? И действительно, не продавать же! Вон старик Атрей оставил камень и всю оставшуюся жизнь тяжелым трудом рудокопа зарабатывает себе на кусок хлеба. А он, Ольве, тоже оставит камень себе? Не поможет ни матери, ни сестре? Сделает вид, что ничего не нашел? Или что нашел, но потерял, ведь люди разнесут, и до их деревни дойдет новость, что сын нашел в Красных горах рубин.  
Вот и спросил на свою голову. Как же теперь быть?  
  
* * *  
  
Два дня размышлял Ольве, припоминал детали, которых не замечал ранее. Атрей не был беден как большинство мужиков работавших в шахтах, он не занимался тяжелым трудом, и дело не в боевых ранах, Лазо всегда был с ним уважительнее, чем с остальными, одежда его была простая, но крепкая, не изношенная до дыр. Это было странно, но никто никогда не задавался вопросом, отчего так? Теперь Ольве стал замечать это, но ответов пока не находил.  
  
Его вахта подходила к концу и уже завтра он отправится в обратный путь, в родную деревню, что в долине у подножья гор. Ольве так и не решил, как поступить с камнем. Надеялся, что решение появится само, как иногда случалось в его жизни, но оно пока запаздывало. Однако, пора было забирать камень у старика Атрея. Не завтра же в суматохе сборов дергать старика. Лучше сделать это сегодня и попрощаться до следующей встречи.  
Перебрав свой нехитрый скарб Ольве тряхнул головой, больше чтобы подбодрить себя, и вышел из барака. Атрей частенько засиживался в обеденном зале, а иногда и ночевать оставался прямо там. Говорил, что камин полезен его старым костям.  
Солнце уже село, и Ольве, подходя к строению, видел отблеск света в небольших окнах. Значит Атрей там, подумал Ольве и решительно потянулся к двери.  
В огромном зале было тихо, только огонь потрескивал в камине. Атрей действительно нашелся рядом, сидел, как-то неловко притулившись спиной к боковой стенке, и казалось, дремал, а может и вовсе заснул.  
— Дядя Атрей, — тихонько позвал Ольве, — проснись.  
Но Атрей не пошевелился. И тогда Ольве протянул к нему руку и снял широкополую шляпу. Старик был мертв. Кружка выпала из ослабевших пальцев и недопитое пиво разлилось по дощатому полу, но Ольве не обратил внимание на это. Он смотрел на лицо старика, совершенно умиротворенное, будто он долго ждал этого момента и наконец дождался. Казалось, он даже улыбался.  
Ольве вздохнул и сел рядом, прямо на пол, чудом промахнувшись мимо разлившегося пива, подтянул колени, обхватил голову руками и замер. Сколько он так просидел, Ольве не знал. Очнулся от того, что Лазо тряс его за плечо. Обозвал дрыщем и велел убираться назад в барак.  
— Погоди! — он вдруг вспомнил, зачем вообще пришел сюда. — У него кошель есть. Там мой камень, — и жалобно взглянул на Лазо. Этот не отберет, но все же.  
А Лазо уже вытягивал тот самый кошель. Развязал его и потряс над ладонью. Камень выпал. Рубин.  
— А где... — недоуменно пробормотал Ольве, — должен быть еще один, у Атрея был сапфир.  
Ольве растеряно взглянул сначала на Лазо, потом на покойника и замер. В глазах мертвого Атрея плясало пламя. Длилось это всего секунду, но и эту секунду такое было невозможно, пламя камина уже еле тлело, да и сидел старик к нему спиной. Ольве сжал в кулаке рубин, прошептал: «Духи-боги!» — и потрясенно уставился на Лазо. Но тот будто и не видел ничего особенного.  
— Что? — Лазо нервно дернул плечом, — Иди. Завтра предадим огню, перед выходом. Я все сделаю, иди спать.  
И Ольве пошел, заторможено, будто сомнамбула. Доплелся до барака, нашел свою кровать, разделся и лег, укрывшись теплым одеялом. Но заснуть так толком и не смог, то проваливаясь в какой-то полубред-полусон, то вскакивая чтобы куда-то бежать. Так и промаялся всю ночь.  
А утро встретило поселение погребальным костром.  
Ольве не заметил, как Лазо подошел к нему и шепнул: «Не горюй. Все так как до́лжно случиться», — и ушел, а дым ровным столбом подпирал небеса.  
  
* * *  
  
_Я увидел тебя, мой воин, в той битве, где у подножья гор сошлись две огромные армии. Огонь твоей души горел ярче всех. Ярче, чем у любых королей и генералов прошлого или будущего. Я видел тебя то в одном месте, то в другом, пока длилась эта битва и я собирал души тех, кого вы убивали. Они сами летели ко мне на зов, которому не может противиться ни одна душа, сами оказывались в моих сетях._  
_Я был ветром, пронзающим долину из края в край, я видел все и был везде. И видел тебя, раз за разом поднимающего меч, чтобы опустить на своего врага. Я восхищался тобой и светом твой души как только может восхищаться дух человеком._  
_Тебе была уготована смерть, но я не хотел забирать твою душу в тот день. И я схитрил, выхватил душу у твоей лошади за миг до того, как стрела должна была вонзиться в твое горячее сердце._  
_Я хотел чтобы ты знал, что отмечен мной. Что выбран. Что ты особенный, и поэтому показался тебе._  
_Ты получил дар, о смысле которого не догадывался, достойно прожил еще не один десяток лет и вот час настал. Я знаю это, я чувствую, частица моей плоти, что ты хранишь у самого сердца, взывает ко мне и я уже пронзаю ночь. Пред моим взором проносятся луга и холмы, горные пики, покрытые снежными шапками и полные изумрудной травы долины. Звезды мерцают высоко в небе, луна своим светом озаряет мой путь. До даже без нее я легко найду тебя, мы связаны, хоть ты только недавно начал догадываешься об этом. Ты ждешь меня и я успею._  
_Горные пики стремительно приближаются и я уже вижу сияние твоей души, никакие стены не скроют ее от меня. Кажется ты постарел по людским меркам, но для меня все также прекрасен, ведь душа твоя не меняется, сколько бы раз ты не уходил от меня чтобы переродиться._  
_И снова, как уже много раз до того, я вновь опускаюсь перед тобой на одно колено и одеваю золотую перчатку. Рука беспрепятственно проходит сквозь плоть, но я пока не сжимаю душу, а лишь поглаживаю ее. Твои глаза распахиваются, ты видишь меня. Видишь и вспоминаешь сотни своих уже прожитых жизней, вспоминаешь меня. Второй рукой я касаюсь твоей щеки и одновременно с поцелуем достаю твою душу._  
_Бездыханное тело — темница души, остается внизу, где-то там, но это уже не важно, ибо мы мчимся сквозь ночь, и небо, и звезды в мои чертоги. И душа твоя сияет ярко как никогда._  
  
* * *  
  
Ольве вернулся через месяц. Близилась осень, зачастили дожди, но Ольве был достаточно крепок чтобы и в такое время работать на руднике. Первые дни прошли как и многие до них: ничего примечательного не происходило ни в штольне, ни за ее пределами. Но на исходе пятого дня, в обеденном зале, когда все уже начали расходиться, к Ольве на пару минут подсел Лазо. Спросил, не продал ли Ольве тот камень? Врать смысла не было, поэтому он подтвердил, дескать, нет, не продал и не собирается. И попробовал отшутиться, что если еще один найдет, то тогда уже продаст. На что Лазо одобрительно хмыкнул и сунул Ольве письмо, скорее целый свиток. Ольве удивился безмерно, никаких писем он не ждал, да и кто будет писать в поселение рудокопов? Но тугой пергамент взял. Грамоте он был обучен и следующим утром, когда рассвело достаточно чтобы читать, развернул послание.  
Письмо было от Атрея.  
  
« _Ольве, мальчик мой!_  
_Я знаю, что ты оставил себе «Айнарову кровь», иначе Лазо не передал бы тебе это письмо. Носи его у сердца и как только почувствуешь его биение, будто второго сердца, знай, твой час близок._  
_Я вижу причудливые сны уже месяц. Они будто бы и про меня и нет одновременно. Я догадываюсь что это значит. И ты тоже поймешь, когда настанет нужный час._  
_Ты хороший человек и я рад, что ты не продал камень, хотя искушение было велико. Я чувствую, духи-боги отметили тебя. И я тоже помогу тебе. Этот рудник достался мне также как достается тебе. У меня нет наследников, но я могу передать его кому захочу. Распорядись им справедливо, и Лазо поможет тебе как помогал долгое время мне..._ »  
  
К письму прилагалась дарственная, заверенная по всем правилам и простой, но крепкий тряпичный кошель.


End file.
